1. Technical Field
Embodiments relate to a vacuum cleaner.
2. Background Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is a device that sucks air containing dusts using a suction force generated by a suction motor mounted in a cleaner main body to filter the dusts in a dust separation device.
The vacuum cleaner includes a suction nozzle for sucking air containing dusts, a cleaner main body communicating with the suction nozzle, a driving source disposed in the cleaner main body to generate an air suction force, a dust separation device in which air is introduced from the cleaner main body to separate the dusts, and a dust container in which the dusts separated in the dust separation device is stored.
Also, the dust container includes a dust collection body in which a dust storage part for storing the separated dusts is defined. The dusts separated in the dust separation device are stored within the dust collection body. Also, when an operation of the vacuum cleaner is stopped while the dusts are introduced into the dust collection body and stored, the separated dusts may be stored in the dust storage part at low density.
In the dust container according to a related art, the dusts stored in the dust storage part occupy a significantly large volume with respect to its weight. Thus, it is inconvenient in that the dust container in which the dusts are stored should be frequently emptied out to maintain dust collection performance.